1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeder configured to feed a sheet while distributing a drive force of one drive source to a plurality of rollers. The invention further relates to an image recording apparatus equipped with such a sheet feeder.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been conventionally known an image recording apparatus in which one motor drives a plurality of driven portions such as rollers and a maintenance unit by distributing a drive force of the motor by a distributing mechanism.
For instance, there has been known a structure in which a transmission switching mechanism is configured to transmit a rotation of a registering-roller shaft connected to a sheet feed motor selectively to one of a first force transmitting unit configured to transmit a force to a first sheet supplying portion, a second force transmitting unit configured to transmit a force to a second sheet supplying portion, and a third force transmitting unit configured to transmit a force to a maintenance unit.